


Stay Alive

by orphan_account



Series: Bottom Burr is Best Burr [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (I Don't Know a Lot of Spanish), (So Sorry in Advance), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BECAUSE THE WORLD NEEDS MORE BOTTOM BURR, Bottom Aaron Burr, I Haven't Written Smut for Awhile, Language Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, So I'm Rusty, Superpowers, Supervillains Who Are Really Superheroes, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander messed up, but he's determined to make it up to his boyfriend. And he knew exactly how.





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any smut for awhile, so I'm a little rusty.

Alexander ran down the streets as fast as he could, scowling when he heard police sirens in the distance. Dammit. He thought, gritting his teeth.

"Alex!"

Alexander glanced to his right, unsurprised to see Aaron jumping down from the building roof and racing towards him.

"About time dip shit." He growled.

"Shut up," Aaron said. "Hold on."

Alexander barely managed to muffle his shout when Aaron suddenly grabbed his bicep and shot up into the air. He landed on a roof and the two went stumbling. Alexander fell on top of Aaron, both of them panting.

"Shit," Aaron grunted, pushing Alexander off. "The helicopter's coming. We gotta move."

Alexander groaned but staggered to his feet. "Right."

The two raced across the rooftops, ducking when gunfire from the helicopter rained down on them.

"Alexander!" Aaron shouted.

"One sec!" Alexander shouted back. "Hold this!"

He tossed Aaron the bag containing the gem that Washington wanted. Thankfully Aaron managed to catch it mid-run. Alexander twisted around, took a deep breath and let out a loud scream, sending air towards the helicopter, knocking off course.

"Sweet!" He cheered.

"You should've done that sooner!" Aaron yelled, shoving him forward. "Keep moving."

Alexander scowled at him but did as told. "You always ruin my fun."

The two jumped to the next roof and took a right turn. Aaron pulled Alexander close and against the wall, both of them breathing hard. They waited in silence as the various sirens and helicopters noises faded away.

Aaron let a breath and released Alexander who huffed and dusted himself off.

"You idiot!" Aaron said, punching him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Alexander whined, clutching his arm. "What was that for."

"You could've died!"

"But I didn't."

Aaron glared at him before turning away. "Just don't do that again." He muttered.

Alexander's gaze softened. "Aaron..."

"Let's go." He snapped. "Washington's waiting for us."

With that, Aaron ran off, forcing Alexander to follow. The two ran at a light jog, no longer concerned with getting caught.

"Aaron," Alexander said but was promptly ignored.

"Aaron!" He said loudly and when Aaron ignored him, he reached out and grabbed his shoulder, making them both stop.

"What Alexander." He said, still facing away.

Alexander didn't remove his hand from his shoulder, instead, he squeezed it. "I'm sorry."

Aaron stiffened before shrugging his hand off. "It doesn't matter." He said. "We need to keep moving."

When Aaron began to jog again, Alexander let out a growl. He grabbed Aaron's wrist and before the other man could react, turned him around and pulled him close to his chest.

"Alexander!" Aaron said, glaring.

"Don't ignore me, Aaron," Alexander said, looking Aaron right in the eyes. Aaron looked away, eyes cold and distant. With a quiet sigh, Alexander reached up a hand and gently stroked Aaron's cheek, still holding him tightly with his other arm.

"I'm sorry babe." He said quietly, gently coaxing Aaron to look at him. Aaron finally turned his head back but kept his eyes lowered.

"It's fine Alex." He murmured.

"No, it's not," Alexander said, moving his hand to Aaron's chin, forcing his lover to look him in the eyes. He gently placed his lips on Aaron's. "I know how worried I must've made you. I'm sorry for that."

Aaron put his forehead against Alexander's, practically melting into the gentle embrace. They rarely got to have a moment like this. They were both always so busy. "You scare me sometimes Alexander. Sometimes..." His voice shook. "Sometimes I wonder if you'll even come back to me."

Alexander leaned forward and kissed him, slow and deep. "I'll try to be more careful." He whispered once he pulled away.

Aaron let out a watery laugh. "You won't. I know that. It's just how you are. It's my own fault for not adjusting."

"Aaron..." Alexander said.

The two stood in silence, just enjoying the other's company. Sirens sounded from the distance, interrupting their moment.

"We need to go." Aaron murmured. Alexander nodded and released him and the two went on their way.

\---

Aaron walked into his room, sighing. Honestly, Alexander was far too reckless. It was beginning to become a strain on Aaron's mental well-being.

As he walked to his bathroom, he shed his clothing. He shut his bathroom door and climbed into the shower. As hot water rained down on him, a happy sigh escaped his lips.

It'd been awhile since he'd had his last warm shower. Between the secret mission Washington had sent him on in Europe and the latest mission with Alexander, he just hadn't had the time.

Aaron grabbed the soap and scrubbed down his body until his skin was red. He ignored the slight sting as the water ran over some of his cuts from his latest mission and tilted his head up, closing his eyes as the water flowed down his face.

After a few minutes of quiet, Aaron turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and taking care to dry himself off before getting dressed in his sleep clothes. They didn't really count as pajamas because pajamas were supposed to be comfortable. These were not.

He was dressed in a pair of black jeans that had several spots to hide weapons on and he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt. It always got to warm at night, but he had to wear these. If the base were to be attacked, he needed to be ready to fight at any moment. His life could depend on it.

Just as he was about to crawl into bed, there was a knock on the door. With a frown and a heavy sigh, he was tired he wanted to sleep already, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Alexander? What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

Alexander gave him a grin before coming inside. "Can't I visit my lovely boyfriend?"

Aaron shut the door and crossed his arms. "Not at this time of night."

Alexander pouted, before walking up to Aaron. Aaron watched warily as his boyfriend came close. He took a step back when Alexander was a bit too close, but his lover only took another step closer. This continued until Aaron felt his back hit the wall.

He flinched slightly when Alexander basically slammed his hand next to his face, blocking his exit.

"What do you want Alex?" Aaron forced out, looking to the side and at the ground. He could feel Alexander staring at him and refused to meet his eyes.

"Look at me, Aaron." He heard him say.

Aaron stubbornly kept his head tilted down and his gaze to the side. Alexander let out an almost inaudible huff, before cupping Aaron's chin and forcing his gaze to him. Aaron glared at the bright eyes that were staring down at him, mocking him.

"Why are you here Alexander? What do you want?" Aaron repeated.

"I want to apologize," Alexander said after a moment of tense silence.

Aaron scowled and his eyes shifted to the side. "You already did."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alexander grinning. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean you've forgiven me." He leaned closer and pressed his body against Aaron's, a hand on his hip. "Let me make it up to you." He whispered.

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut and forced down a squeak that threatened to escape when Alexander gently nipped his ear. He tried to keep his breathing regulated when Alexander started to kiss down his jaw, occasionally stopping to suck a light mark into the skin. When Alexander got to his neck however, he couldn't keep the noises in.

His neck had always been sensitive and it didn't help that Alexander knew how to play him like a goddamn fiddle. He found all his sweet spots and made sure to lavish them with attention. Soon, his neck was littered with love bites and Aaron was panting lightly, his face flushed with arousal.

Alexander took a step back to admire his handiwork, before grabbing Aaron's hand and leading him to the bed. Aaron allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed and when Alexander climbed on top of him, he felt a lot of his tension bleed away and he relaxed into the soft mattress.

"It's been too long, mi tesoro." Alexander murmured, carefully taking Aaron's shirt off.

Aaron shivered when Alexander practically purred the Spanish pet name. His boyfriend had said it enough that he knew what it meant. My treasure.

Aaron flushed even more when his boyfriend kept murmuring sweet nothings to him, Spanish mixing with English. The low rumble that formed in Alexander's voice when he spoke Spanish drove Aaron crazy. It was stupidly sexy, though Aaron would never admit it out loud.

He let out a low groan when Alexander reached a hand down and gently squeezed his hardening cock.

"A-Alex..." He moaned out.

Alexander grinned, before leaning up a bit and pulling him into a kiss. It was sloppy, it was hungry, it was desperate. And it was amazing.

It had been so long since they'd been together. Between all the missions, they just hadn't had the time. It felt so wonderful, so right, to have Alexander's mouth on his. It was addicting, he couldn't seem to get enough.

Alexander broke away and leaned up. Aaron whined and tried to chase him, but his lover pushed him back down.

Aaron watched as Alexander took his shirt off, revealing his scarred, creamy skin. He was about to reach up and touch, but Alexander caught both wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand.

"I'm the one who's going to do all the work, alright amorcito?" He whispered. Aaron swallowed before nodding. Alexander slowly freed his hands, but Aaron kept them where they were.

Alexander gave him a crooked grin, before descending on his body. Aaron shivered at the light kisses that were trailed down his arms and bit his lip to hold back a groan when Alexander lightly sucked on each of his fingers before moving back to his chest.

Alexander's long hair tickled his chest, causing Aaron to tremble slightly. He wasn't very ticklish, but the feeling of the soft, cool locks on his heated skin was amazing. He was so distracted by the unusual but pleasant feeling that he gave a startled cry when Alexander pinched one of his nipples with his fingers and sucked on the other.

"Alexander!" He cried out. Alexander responded sucking harder, earning a drawn-out moan that made Aaron flush with embarrassment.

More moans and cries escaped his mouth as Alexander continued his ministrations. Alexander switched sides and a whole new set of noises escaped Aaron.

"You make the loveliest sounds." Alexander purred, placing a gentle kiss on his hip. "They drive me crazy." He sucked a mark onto his thigh, getting lower. "Everything about you drives me crazy. You're so lovely, so perfect." He continued kissing down Aaron's leg, ignoring his growing arousal. "It's like God made you just for me."

"Y-You don't b-believe in God..." Aaron said, before letting out a tiny shriek when Alexander suddenly bit his calf.

Aaron looked down at him in slight accusation. Alexander gave him a shit-eating grin before sucking gently on the bite mark.

"Maybe not." He whispered into his skin, leaving soft kisses everywhere he could reach. "Or maybe I think you are my god, mi cielo."

Aaron flushed and smacked Alexander's head lightly. "Don't lie." He muttered, looking away. He could feel the heat from his neck.

"Look at me amorcito," Alexander said, crawling up and gently coaxing Aaron to look him in the eyes. "I love you Aaron." He said tenderly. He placed a hand on Aaron's cheek and rubbed the soft skin. "I love you so much. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Nothing I wouldn't give. I'll always be by your side."

"Even if it means the end of the world?" Aaron whispered.

Alexander smiled and kissed the tears that were starting to fall. "Let it end." He whispered back. "As long as I have you, the rest of the world can go to hell."

Aaron gave a watery laugh, but he was smiling beneath the tears. Alexander smiled back and gave him a kiss.

"Quiero hacerte el amor." He whispered, running a hand down Aaron's thigh. Aaron shuddered as the Spanish words washed over him. He didn't have a clue as to what they meant, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Alexander and kissed him, trying to convey that yes, he wanted whatever Alexander had planned, he honestly didn't even care anymore. He just wanted comfort and relief and Alexander could give that to him.

He wiggled his hips up and off the bed so Alexander would have an easier time taking off his bottoms. Aaron shivered when the cool air of the room hit his now naked body.

Alexander pulled away from the kiss, eyes lidded with lust. Aaron flushed a bit when Alexander unashamedly stared at his body.

"Eres tan hermoso." Alexander murmured.

Aaron looked away and instead used his power of levitation to bring the lube over.

"So prepared." Alexander teased when the lube hit him in the head.

Aaron flushed even more. "I don't want you going in dry." He muttered as Alexander put a generous amount on his fingers. Alexander smiled again, kissing his forehead, before sneaking a hand down to his entrance.

Aaron shivered at the cold feeling in such a warm spot of his body and he made a squealing like noise when Alexander slipped his finger in.

"Alex! That was cold." He said, glaring at him playfully.

Alexander grinned. "Oops." He said, before adding another finger and scissoring them, causing Aaron to groan and wiggle a bit.

"You're good amorcito?" Alexander asked as he moved his fingers around, trying to find that spot that would make Aaron scream with pleasure.

"F-Feels w-weird..." Aaron stammered, before moaning softly. "B-Been awhile..."

Alexander smiled, before kissing his thigh. "Far too long, mi tesoro." He said into his soft skin.

Aaron suddenly let out a cry. Alexander smirked. He'd found his prostate. He nearly giggled when Aaron moaned loudly and shifted his hips, trying to get his fingers in deeper.

"What did I say?" Alexander tutted, using his free hands to pin Aaron's hips to the bed. "I'm doing all the work amorcito."

Aaron whined, squirming on the bed.

Alexander tsked again, before leaning down. "Be still for me, mi amor." He whispered, nipping Aaron's ear. "If you can do that, it'll be worth."

Aaron whimpered but nodded his head. "O-Okay..."

Alexander smiled, pecking Aaron's lips. He grinned into the kiss when Aaron gave a small cry when Alexander twisted his fingers, pressing against his prostate.

"A-Alexander!" Aaron groaned out, a hand flying down to cover his mouth as moans and cries escaped him.

Alexander stopped his fingers, making Aaron whimper with need.

"None of that." He cooed, bringing his free hand up and tugging Aaron's arm away. "Let me hear everything mi amor. You make such pretty noises, quiero escuchar todos tus bellos sonidos."

Aaron's face flushed, but he didn't try to cover his mouth again. Alexander added a third finger and the whimper of pleasure that Aaron made went straight to his cock.

"Alex, I-I'm stretched enough," Aaron whined. "Hurry up."

Alexander kissed his forehead. "You're sure?"

Aaron nodded, whines and whimpers escaping his mouth.

"Please..."

How could Alexander refuse a plea as sweet as that?

He slipped his fingers free, pouring some lube onto them and slicking his member.

Aaron was squirming with anticipation, his hands clenching and unclenching from their spot above his head. Alexander slowly started to push in, careful not to hurt his lover in any way. But apparently, he was a bit too slow.

"Alex, hurry up," Aaron whined.

"Amorcito," Alexander purred, voice rougher than before. Aaron was always so tight! "I don't want to hurt you. It's been awhile."

"I don't care." Aaron wrapped his arms around Alexander's shoulders and brought him close to his face. "Please Alexander." He whimpered, right in his ear.

"G-God Aaron." He groaned. Aaron raised his legs and wrapped them around Alexander's waist. Alexander bit his lip, before sinking in completely.

"A-Aaron." He gasped, the feeling of Aaron's tight walls clinging to his cock too much for him. He trembled as he waited for Aaron to adjust, trying not to thrust into that warm, tight heat.

Aaron was panting below him, eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted. He squirmed slightly, before slowly opening his eyes.

"Y-You can move..." He murmured.

Alexander slowly pulled his hips back, before snapping them forward. Aaron cried out, his nails digging into Alexander's broad shoulders.

"Alex, Alexander," He chanted, the constant pleasure making his mind blank out. All he knew was Alexander. Alexander's scent, Alexander's face, his hair, his warm body against his own, and the constant, steady thrusting of his cock into his hole.

"God, you're so tight Aaron, so good." Alexander groaned, pants and moans escaping his mouth.

Aaron whined below him, begging for more, begging him to go faster, to hit that sweet spot inside him. And Alexander did his best to comply.

His hips moved faster and faster, skin hit skin, and the air was filled with their noise.

"A-Alexander," Aaron cried out, nails raking down his back, ensuring Alexander would have angry red lines in the morning.

"You close?" Alexander gasped.

Aaron nodded and he tightened around Alexander. A groan fell from Alexander's mouth and he quickly leaned down, capturing Aaron in a kiss. Keeping his boyfriend distracted, Alexander snuck a hand down to Aaron's cock and gave it a squeeze.

Aaron flung his head back and came with a cry, his nails breaking skin and causing Alexander's back to bleed. His walls tightened, snugly hugging Alexander's cock, causing the man to come with a loud groan.

Alexander panted and carefully pulled out, watching as his come leaked out of Aaron's hole. Unable to keep himself upright anymore, his arms felt like jello, he rolled off Aaron with a small groan causing his lover to whined at the heat loss.

With a small grin, Alexander tugged Aaron to his chest and curled around him. "Am I forgiven?" He murmured, placing small kisses on Aaron's head.

Aaron snuggled a bit closer and his eyes started to drift shut. "You were forgiven before you'd even apologized..." He mumbled with a tiny yawn.

Alexander chuckled. "Get some sleep mi amor." He said softly, but Aaron was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Mi tesoro - my treasure
> 
> Amorcito/mi amor - my love 
> 
> Mi cielo - My heaven/sky
> 
> Quiero hacerte el amor - I want to make love to you 
> 
> Eres tan hermoso - you're so beautiful
> 
> Quiero escuchar todos tus bellos sonidos - I want to hear all your beautiful sounds
> 
> (I just used a pet name website, so these could be totally wrong.)


End file.
